Quand Grell n'a plus le moral
by Paige0703
Summary: Un Grell qui n'a pas le moral c'est assez déstabilisant , surtout pour William. Qu'est-ce qui peut pertuber ce shinigami, d'ordinaire toujours en pleine forme ? Will veut le savoir lui...


_**Quand Grell n'a plus le moral…**_

Grell Sutcliff, shinigami de son état, était connu pour son habituelle et constante bonne humeur. Son passe temps favori étant, encore et toujours, la "chasse aux beaux mâles", loin devant le shopping. Le travail à ses yeux était une perte de temps, et lui du temps il n'en avait pas à perdre.

Grell aimait s'amuser, faire la fête, danser, séduire de beaux homme (célibataires ou non), mais ne rien faire ou travailler, alors là non… A moins qu'un rendez-vous romantique suivi d'une nuit plus que torride soit à la clef… alors là il signait tout de suite.

Il avait déjà fait de nombreuses victimes, mais aucune ne l'avaient réellement marqués. Il lui restait toujours un goût d'inachevé, d'insatisfaction. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui persistaient à la repousser. Avec eux, c'était échec sur échec, qu'importe les plans qu'il manigançait. Les deux hommes étaient Sebastian Michaelis, démon, et William T. Spears, shinigami. Pourquoi et comment pouvaient-ils encore lui résister ? C'était vraiment incompréhensible pour le roux.

En ce lundi matin Grell se leva encore une fois seul, dans son grand lit. Un lit bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Encore une fois il commença à se préparer, pour une nouvelle semaine, dans un silence bien trop pesant pour lui. Avant de partir il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans son appartement et le trouva encore plus vide que la veille. Il laissa échapper un soupire avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers son lieu de travail.

A peine arrivé :

- Grell, encore une fois vous êtes en retard. Savez-vous ce qu'est au moins la ponctualité ? lui demanda William.

- Oui, je vais y réfléchir, lui répondit-il faiblement avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Will fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le caractère inhabituel de son collègue. Il préféra finalement ne pas y penser et ainsi éviter une migraine des plus douloureuses. Cela ne l'intéressait aucunement de savoir à quoi pensait encore ce maudit Grell. Non, cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout. C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit à son tour son bureau, où de nombreux documents devaient déjà l'attendre.

William T. Spears, parfois appelé Will, était tout le contraire de Grell. Lui, aimait le travail bien fait, n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'amuser, n'aimait pas le shopping ou encore aller danser. Pire, son meilleur ami était son bureau !

A ses yeux Grell était une personne exubérante et bien trop prise de tête… même si en fait il l'admirait parfois son insouciance et se don qu'il avait à toujours être de bon humeur. Il appréciait, bien plus qu'il ne le disait ou le laissait paraître, la compagnie de cet homme là (si on laissait de côté les migraines qu'il avait souvent en fin de journée).

Il commença à remplir ses dossiers, les signer, les agrafer, les envoyer… A peine une vingtaine de minutes après il stoppa tous mouvements.

- A quoi joue t-il encore… murmura William avant de quitter son bureau direction celui de Grell.

Il frappa quelques coups et entra directement, n'attendant même pas la réponse. Grell était assis derrière son bureau et était complètement avachi sur ce dernier.

- Vous avez des dossiers en retard il me semble ? lui demanda Will.

Pour seul réponse il eu droit à un profond soupir. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Will ajouta :

- Bien, faisons comme si je m'inquiétais : un problème Grell ?

- J'ai pas le moral, c'est tout.

- Pas le moral ? Vous ? C'est nouveau ça…

Devant l'absence de réaction de son collègue, il fit demi-tour et ajouta :

- Moral ou pas, faites votre travail et correctement. Manquerez plus que je doive faire des heures supplémentaires non payés par votre faute.

Grell releva la tête et vit Will quitter la pièce, la porte à nouveau fermé. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

William était en plein inspection. Cela faisait trois semaines que cinq nouvelles recrues venaient de faire leur apparition. Bien évidemment il devait réparer leurs erreurs de débutant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas concentré sur ce qu'il faisait… en tout pas à 100%. Grell n'avait pas le moral et ça le troublait.

C'était l'heure de déjeuner et il prit à nouveau la direction du bureau de Grell. Encore une fois, il entra sans attendre d'y être autorisé. Une fois à l'intérieur :

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas bougé depuis ce matin ?

- Pas envie.

- Debout, lui ordonna Will.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda le roux, levant enfin la tête vers William.

- On va manger. Si vous faites un malaise ça sera à moi de faire votre travail.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, un faible sourire illumina le visage de Grell.

- Je peux choisir l'endroit ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais pas n'importe quoi.

Grell se leva et alla rejoindre William. Ils partirent ensemble, sous le regard de tous les autres.

- T'as vu, William senpai sort déjeuner dehors ?

- Jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant…

- Et t'as vu avec qui il est ? D'habitude il fait tous pour l'éviter.

Tout le monde cherchait une explication. Une fois à l'extérieur William demanda :

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans un petit resto sympa en bord de plage. Tu verras, c'est tout simple.

- Pourquoi là-bas ?

- C'est romantique, dit-il tout bas.

A nouveau Grell sembla avoir le moral à zéro. Will préféra ne rien demander, de toute façon cela ne le regardait pas. Pendant tout le trajet il ne put s'empêcher de jeter de nombreux coups d'œil vers son collègue. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce dernier avec un air si triste. C'était plutôt déstabilisant.

Une fois arrivé, ils s'installèrent en terrasse. Le soleil était présent, aucun nuage en vue, la mer était calme… tout semblait parfait, pourtant cela ne semblait par réjouir le roux.

- Bon, commença soudainement William, que se passe t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal et…

Grell se tourna immédiatement vers lui :

- Et ça t'inquiètes ? Mon petit Will est inquiet pour moi ?

Grell attendait la réponse, le regard plein d'espoir, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

Comment faisait ce maudit Grell pour le gêner avec un simple sourire ? Il répondit finalement :

- Oui, j'admets que je suis légèrement inquiet.

William pu lire dans les yeux de Grell toute une panoplie d'émotion : la joie, le soulagement et… une légère tristesse ?

- Merci, c'est bien la première fois que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il l'air légèrement vexé.

Devant le regard étonné et heureux de son vis-à-vis, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu… tu m'as tutoyé. dit-il le visage rayonnant. Depuis le temps que je te le demande. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui ne va pas.

Grell plongea son regard dans son assiette qu'un serveur venait juste de déposer. Will commença, attendant toujours la réponse qui, après plusieurs minutes, arriva finalement.

- J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve toujours pas la personne qui est censé m'aimer plus que tous. Peut-être que mon prince charmant n'existe pas et que je suis condamné à vivre seul…

- Attends, tu n'as pas le moral juste pour "ça" ?

- Juste pour "ça" ? répéta Grell visiblement indigné. Je te dis que personne ne m'aime et que j'ai l'impression que jamais personne ne m'aimera et tu oses me répondre "juste pour ça" ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur William T. Spears. Je comprends mieux que tu sois seul, tu ne comprends rien à l'amour. Je rentre, merci pour le repas.

Alors là, William n'en revenait pas : Grell s'était emporté et l'avait laissé en plan. Avait-il était trop loin ? Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, il avait juste était soulagé que ça ne soit pas quelque chose de plus grave. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il lui permettait de dire qu'il n'y connaissait rien à l'amour ? Lui aussi pouvait aimer, lui aussi avait un cœur… non mais pour qui il se prenait.

C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il retourna travailler. Il devait rattraper les heures qu'il venait de perdre. A peine arrivé Ronald Knox lui demanda :

- Ben, vous n'étiez pas avec Grell senpai ?

- Il est rentré avant moi. Et puis, vous n'avez pas du travail ? s'emporta William.

- J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui et je suis sur que Grell senpai n'est pas revenu. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Il n'était pas revenu ? Oui pouvait bien être ce maudit shinigami ? Et puis pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant dés qu'il s'agissait de Grell ? En fait il savait pertinemment pourquoi et ce depuis longtemps maintenant, mais il continuait de nier ses sentiments… c'était plus facile pour lui.

Il décida de partir à sa recherche, quitte à avoir de nombreuses heures supplémentaires non rémunérées. Il alla d'abord à l'appartement du shinigami, mais il n'y avait personne. Il décida d'aller aux endroits où il avait le plus de chance de le trouver. Pourtant il ne le trouvait toujours pas. Il s'abaissa même à aller demander à ce démon de Sebastian Michaelis. Il c'était humilié et tout ça pour rien au final.

La nuit était tombé depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure et il ne savait toujours pas où il était. Son inquiétude grandissait de plus en plus. Il décida de retourner à l'appartement de Grell et là… de la lumière venait bel et bien de son domicile. Il frappa. La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il entra immédiatement.

- Puis-je savoir où vous étiez Grell ?

- Ca y est, tu ne me tutoies plus ?

Devant la mauvaise humeur apparente de son collègue, il ajouta :

- Quelque part sur Terre où j'aime aller quand ça ne va pas.

- Et ton travail alors ? demanda-t-il légèrement soulagé.

- Le travail, le travail… tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche !

Encore une fois, s'en même le vouloir il l'avait blessé. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Grell. Il l'essuya rapidement. Jamais William n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait souffrir autant. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de Grell et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il passa délicatement sa main droite dans la longue chevelure de Grell.

- Je suis désolé, ça te va ? Et puis d'abord je ne pense pas qu'au travail je te signale.

- Prouves-le, répondit Grell, se serrant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de Will.

- Si c'était le cas t'aurais-je emmené manger dehors sur mes heures de services ? Est-ce que j'aurais passé toute l'après-midi à te chercher ? J'ai même était voir ce démon…

- C'est vrai ? demanda le roux, relevant la tête et faisant se croiser leur regard.

Il eu ainsi le plaisir de voir William rougir et décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout : il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Will. Il c'était attendu à ce qu'il le repousse, mais pas à ce qu'il lui réponde, allant même jusqu'à approfondir le baiser. Ils se séparèrent finalement.

- Will… tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? s'étonna Grell.

- Pourquoi ? C'était ce que tu voulais parce que sinon je peux toujours…

- Non, non, pas ça, dit-il précipitamment tout en s'agrippant à Will par précaution. Mais je pensait…

- Qu'il n'y avait que le travail qui m'intéressait ? A ton avis qui te couvre quand tu ne finis pas ton travail dans les temps ? Ou quand tes dossiers sont incomplets ?

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Grell tout en affichant son plus beau sourire.

- On dirait bien que oui, avoua-t-il enfin.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses tout le temps mon petit Will ?

- Qui passe son temps à draguer tous ce qui bouge ? Je ne signale que je ne partage pas, moi.

- Tu étais jaloux alors ? Oh comme c'est mignon, mon petit Will était jaloux !

Grell Sutcliff semblait à nouveau en pleine forme. Pour le faire taire William scella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Un baiser passionné et tendre à la fois. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Grell était aux anges, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'un simple baiser pouvait lui faire autant d'effets. Il en voulait plus… Plus de Will…

Rapidement William sentit les mains de Grell parcourir son torse désormais nu, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction qui se perdit dans la bouche du roux. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait sentir la douceur des mains de Grell. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de goûter à ses lèvres…

William souleva alors Grell telle une princesse et l'emmena dans la pièce qu'il devina comme étant la chambre. Il le déposa délicatement. Le reste des vêtements disparu bien vite dans un coin de la chambre.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attends ça, Willy chéri.

William lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Il commença une légère descente, partant à la découverte du corps de son bien-aimé. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons sur le torse de Grell avant de taquiner, du bout de la langue, les tétons déjà durcis par la plaisir. De nombreux soupirs commençaient à remplir la pièce.

Grell avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier les douces caresses de son désormais amant. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud au niveau de son entre-jambe. Un frisson parcouru son corps.

- Will… laissa échapper le roux.

Le dit Will donna d'abord quelques coups de langue, refusant pour le moment de le satisfaire pleinement.

- Dépêches… toi. Je veux… plus. Hmmm Will.

- Ca t'apprendras à disparaître comme tu l'as fait.

- Déso…hmmm, désolé, réussit-il à articuler.

Finalement Will décida de poursuivre. Il engloutit entièrement la virilité dressé de Grell, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il commença à le préparer en même temps, le plus délicatement possible.

Douleur et plaisir ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un. Grell se tortillait en tous sens, profitant au maximum de cette douce torture. Enfin prêt, Will arrêta tous, ce qui ne plus guère au roux. Will le fit se retourner, ainsi Grell était désormais à quatre pattes, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller.

Doucement Will commença à entrer. Pour le distraire de l'éventuelle douleur, il plaça sa main droite sur la verge encore tendu de Grell, et reprit ce qu'il avait commencé.

Une fois complètement à l'intérieur il attendit quelques secondes, laissant échapper un soupir de bien être. Grell bougea légèrement, lui donnant l'ordre de poursuivre. William ne se fit pas prier. D'abord à un rythme lent, pour s'habituer à cette sensation si douce, profiter de cette plénitude qui les envahissait peu à peu. Les coups de reins augmentèrent pourtant rapidement d'intensité. Les gémissements se répercutèrent sur les murs rouges de la chambre, les excitants davantage.

Grell finit par se libérer dans la main de Will. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement depuis déjà quelques minutes. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais connu un tel orgasme de toute sa vie.

Son anneau de chair se resserra autour de la verge de Will, venant alors à bout du peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait. Il rendit les armes à son tour, se libérant dans l'antre chaude de Grell.

Ils étaient désormais allongés, Will sur le dos le Grell. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, avant que Will décide de quitter ce corps chaud. Il s'installa à ses côtés, l'attirant dans ses bras.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Grell dit enfin :

- Je m'étais trompé.

- Sur quoi ? demanda Will.

- Mon prince charmant existe bel et bien, et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je t'aime Will.

Will déposa un énième baiser sur les lèvres longtemps désiré avant de serrer un peu plus de corps de Grell contre lui.

- Je t'aime aussi, Grell. Au fait, tu étais parti où ?

- Tu te souviens de notre première mission ensemble.

Will hocha la tête.

- Tu m'as sauvé et c'est la que j'ai su que c'étai toi… J'aime aller là bas quand ça ne va pas.

- Je vois. Au fait, ne pense pas échapper à tes heures sup.

Grell ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant cette remarque. Will n'avait pas changé et ne changerai sûrement pas… De toute façon Grell le trouvait parfait comme ça.

- Si c'est avec toi, je veux bien faire autant d'heures sup que tu veux.

- Bien sur avec moi… qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Ils s'endormirent finalement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une nouvelle vie les attendait tous les deux…


End file.
